


bad idea! - daisuga

by starryeyedghost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Recreational Drug Use, Trauma, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedghost/pseuds/starryeyedghost
Summary: " it was a bad ideacalling you upwas such a bad ideai'm totally fucked"( slow updates bc of uni :( )
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. silver

"And you're absolutely sure you have everything?"

"Yes, mom."

"You know if you've forgotten anything I can drive through now and go get it-!"

"Mom, please. This isn't the last time we'll ever see each other."

Daichi put his last box on top of his bed and sighed, stretching his arms and back from all the lifting. His mother was looking vaguely panicked as she did a mental count of the boxes they had put in Daichi's room. He shook his head and moved over to her. He easily towered over her, pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back, sighing gently and relaxing.

"I'll be totally fine, Mom. I promise."

She smiled and nodded as she stepped back from the hug, her eyes teary. She took a deep breath.

"I know you will. You're a smart boy, Daichi." She gave his face a gentle touch before smiling. "I'll leave you to unpack and meet people, I think I've overstayed my welcome a little."

After they parted ways, Daichi took a deep breath, taking it all in. His first year at college. A new step in his life. He heard his phone vibrate in his back pocket, taking it out and studying the screen. His girlfriend, Yui had sent him a text, congratulating him on making it to college dorms, but also for getting his mother in and out quickly. He grinned at the sight of her text and perched on the end of his bed in order to reply to it. As he tapped out a text to his girlfriend, he heard a knock on his door frame. Everyone on the first day seemed to leave their doors open to meet new people, so he had done the same. He turned his head to see a tall boy standing at the door, smiling at him.

"Hey. You just moved in?"

Daichi quickly sent his text to Yui, before standing to shake the other guy's hand.

"Yeah, literally just got all my boxes in. You?"

"Nah, moved in a few days ago. Was wondering when the room across the hall would be taken. What's your name?"

"Daichi. Sawamura."

"Ah, cool. The name's Tetsurō, but it'd be better just calling me Kuroo."

"What are you doing here?"

"At college? Chemistry."

"Shit, you gotta be pretty smart for that."

Kuroo laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I have a feeling it's gonna kick my ass a little. What are you doing?"

"Ah, business. Kinda just doing it to make my parents happy, plus I hadn't really thought about it enough before I came to college.`’

Kuroo nodded understandingly. He looked over his shoulder. 

"I'm in this room here." He pointed across the hall to the room opposite Daichi’s. “Hey, we’re having a huge party tonight. Feel free to come along, man. Practically everyone’s gonna be there so it gives you a chance to meet the guys.” He grinned.

Daichi nodded. “Yeah, that’d be great actually.”

“Here,” Kuroo held out his hand for Daichi’s phone, “Let me give you my number so I can text you where it’s gonna be.”

Once they had exchanged numbers and headed off, Daichi shut his door. He could tell this was going to be a great year for him - he hadn’t even been there five minutes and he had already been invited to his first college party. He was missing his girlfriend, her being halfway across the country from him, but he knew this party was going to change his entire life.

And God, was he right about that. 

It was about two hours later when Kuroo texted him the address and time of the party. Daichi just wore pretty casual clothes - Kuroo had told him nobody was really going to dress up in case things got pretty crazy or messy. He wore a plain black shirt and jeans, knowing most other people would probably wear something similar. 

The building that the party was in was just across from his, and he could hear the music as he walked over. He moved past the people crowded at the door, giving a small smile and a nod as he dodged them and merged with the sea of people in the party. His height gave him an advantage, immediately seeking out Kuroo in the middle of the crowd. Kuroo made eye contact with him and grinned, waving him over. 

Once they joined up, Kuroo gave him a short hug.

“So glad you made it, man. Here, let me introduce you to some guys.” He put a hand on his shoulder, leading him over to the kitchen. “You need a drink?”

Daichi accepted his offer, taking the next cup that Kuroo handed to him before they stopped in front of a group of guys. 

“Daichi, these are some of my friends. We have literally only met within the past few days. Well, except Bokuto. Bo and I have been friends for quite some time.”

One of the guys, who Daichi assumed was Bokuto, grinned as he stood up from leaning against the kitchen counter and held out his hand for a handshake. 

“Hey, man! It’s great to meet you. What are you studying?”

“Oh, uh, business.”

“Cool! Y’know, I’m here on a scholarship! Doing sports, but specifically volleyball.” The duel-coloured hair boy grinned wide at Daichi as they shook hands.

“Bo, you know you don’t need to tell folks that if they don’t ask right?” The other boy standing at the counter stared at Bokuto, sighing. “Iwaizumi. I am also doing sports. But not on scholarship.” He similarly held out his hand for a handshake. 

“Ah, let him be proud of it.” Kuroo laughed, throwing his arm around Bokuto. “He’s a dumbass anyways, let him be crazy good at volleyball.” This earned him a swift punch in the stomach from Bokuto, making Daichi and Iwaizumi laugh similarly. 

The four guys hung out for most of the night, talking and hanging out, talking to people who came to get drinks and snacks from the kitchen. Daichi really grew to like them, learning a lot about where they came from and what they were like. He could tell they were going to be quick friends - he never really had any problem when it came to meeting new people or getting into a conversation with them. 

Eventually, he had to run to one of the bathrooms, leaving the group behind. He managed to find an empty bathroom upstairs.

Once he had finished, he began to head back down the stairs. He noticed that the lighting in the living room had changed - someone had put on some disco lights and changed the music. He stepped off of the stairs and stood by the door of the room to see what was going on.

And he was entranced immediately.

On the central coffee table stood two boys. One had light brown messy hair, black pants with a white grid pattern on them and a plain black t-shirt; the t-shirt bore a little teal alien logo on it. He had, from what Daichi could tell, turquoise glitter under his eyes, but no other makeup. He was pretty, but he wasn’t what caught Daichi’s attention. It was the other one. Daichi stared in awe at the grey haired boy standing beside the other, as they sang the song playing on the stereo whilst standing on the table. He was wearing a grey jumper that was only just oversized, black jeans, and black eyeliner. He seemed to be matching the other boy, by wearing silver glitter under his eyes. He had a single piercing dangling from his left ear, but had his other ear pierced with a single stud. He was… gorgeous. 

Daichi stared as the two sang their song to the cheering crowd of people who had gathered around them. They were captivating, not only to Daichi, but to the whole crowd of people at the party. 

The grey haired boy made eye contact with Daichi. And nothing mattered anymore. Although he kept up his performance, the boy smiled wider at the sight of Daichi. He pointed towards him for a few seconds of the song, before breaking eye contact. Daichi’s heart seemed to skip a little, both boys feeling the hot flush on their faces. 

Daichi didn’t realise the song had ended, until he noticed Iwaizumi approach the table to hold out a hand for the boy covered in turquoise glitter. He was caught by their attention, that he didn’t even realise the other boy approached him.

“What’d you think?”

“Huh? I-!”

Daichi swivelled around, realising that he was directly face to face with the grey-haired boy. 

He was even prettier up close like this. They were in the middle of the crowd, almost pressed up against one another due to the pushing and pulling of those dancing around them.

“Of my performance there. What did you think?”

“I- Well…” Daichi stuttered as he looked over the pretty boy’s face. He looked into his eyes, noticing how wide his pupils were. 

He was definitely on something. Explains his confidence to dance on the table.

“I thought it was impressive.” Daichi stated plainly, staring down onto the boy. The pretty boy laughed a little, getting a little closer as the crowd started to push - one hand was on his drink, the other was carefully pressed onto Daichi’s chest.

“I can tell you’re not normally this stuck-up,” He ran a finger down his chest, eying him up and down, “Is it just me?” His hand ran upwards, towards the back of Daichi’s neck. Daichi felt chills running up his spine, their faces gently coming closer together.  
Every part of Daichi was shutting down as he leant forward towards the pretty boy. He felt his eyes flutter shut as he naturally moved forward, the other boy seemingly doing the same. Their lips fluttered against one another, before Daichi seemingly woke up a little, and as the other boy parted his lips, he pulled back again, straightening up. The other boy’s eyes widened a little as he fell forward, and he looked up confused.

“Is everything okay-?”

“Yeah, I, uh, I have a girlfriend. And I’m, uhm, I’m not… well…”

The pretty boy’s hand slid down to Daichi’s shoulder and he rolled his eyes.

“Of course you’re not. Silly me.” He laughed slightly, as his eyes trailed over behind Daichi. “Anyways. I’ll see you later, stiff.” He smiled, before sliding into the crowd, dipping quickly out of Daichi’s sight, leaving him amongst the crowd. Daichi let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding in as he hurriedly made his way back to the kitchen. He noticed Kuroo and Bokuto standing together without sight of Iwaizumi. They looked over at him and smiled.

“Hey, look who’s back!” Kuroo grinned. “We thought the crowd had eaten you up.”

Bokuto cocked his head slightly. “Bro, what’s up? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Daichi peered over his shoulder, noticing Iwaizumi sitting with a group of other boys.On his lap, the light haired boy from earlier was perched, seemingly chatting away to everyone that was sitting with them. He was being pretty loud - you could hear his voice but not exactly what he was saying.

“Who is that? Sitting on Iwaizumi?”

The two boys looked over to where Iwaizumi was.

“Oikawa?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “That’s Iwaizumi’s boyfriend. They’ve been together for some time now. He’s… a little wild. Totally not who you’d think he’d go for. Why?”

Daichi shook his head. “It wasn’t about him… it was about who he was with…” He couldn’t see the boy still. He seemed to have literally disappeared.

The two boys shared a glance, seemingly trying to figure out who he was talking about.

“Oikawa has a group of friends, man. You’ll have to be more specific. Little and blonde? Anxious, black haired?” Bokuto looked in the direction that Daichi was.

“No. No, he was pretty. And had grey hair. And a little mark under his eye.” Daichi pointed under his left eye. The two boy’s eyes widened.

“Suga?”

“Suga…” Daichi repeated, his eyes still on the crowd.

“Yeah, he’s Oikawa’s friend. He’s a pretty guy, huh? You like him, man? We could get Iwaizumi to introduce you-.” Kuroo began, but Daichi turned defensively.

“Oh, no, no. I… I’m not gay. I have a girlfriend. I was just wondering who the hell he was.” He stuttered over his words, looking towards Kuroo and Bokuto for the first time. They both shrugged.

“Whatever suits you, man.”

Daichi smiled weakly, turning back towards the crowd. 

He didn’t see Suga for the rest of the night. A part of him wanted to see him again. To have another moment with him again. He couldn’t get the feeling of their lips touching so slightly out of his head.

What was he thinking? He literally had a girlfriend. In fact, he was going to text her now, to tell her about his first college party. As he pulled out his phone to text her, he heard a voice next to him calling out.

“Suga! Suga-san!” 

Daichi peered up from his phone to see the boy Kuroo and Bokuto identified as Oikawa beforehand, but this time he was without Iwaizumi. He was calling out for the boy Daichi had seen earlier. He didn’t have to get involved, did he? It wasn’t any of his business. 

Yet he still found himself getting involved.

“Who are you looking for?” He called over to Oikawa. The boy looked over and sighed.

“My friend, Sugawara. He seems to just disappear sometimes. It’s like he’s invisible. All three of us have been searching for him but he’s just so… slippery?” Oikawa seemed to sing when he talked. He had an air of glowing charm around him as he stood by the door of the living room. 

“Suga… could you tell me more about him?”

“What he looks like?”

“No… no, what he’s like.”

Oikawa peered at Daichi, a confused look crossing his face.

“Hm… why do you want to know?”

Daichi went pink and spluttered. 

“No reason! I just… I… uhm…”

Oikawa shook his head.

“Talk to him yourself. Maybe you’ll like him more than you already seem to.” 

As he started to head off, Daichi stood up off the wall he was leaning against.

“Wait!” He caught Oikawa’s attention again. “At least tell me what he’s studying.”

Oikawa’s lips tugged into a small smile as he looked over his shoulder at Daichi.

“Education.” He spoke plainly before flouncing off into the hallway and out of sight. Daichi closed his eyes as he put his head into his hands. What the hell had possessed him to ask that? He groaned and opened his eyes again, before turning back to go find his own friends.

The party slowly came to a slow end, and Daichi found himself walking home with Kuroo and Bokuto once they had decided it was too dead for them. He trailed slightly behind as they drunkenly spoke to one another. He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened at the party - both with Suga and Oikawa. The cold breeze blew harsh against all three boys, warmed from the alcohol they had consumed that night. Reaching home, they wished one another a good night, before retiring to their rooms.

Checking his phone, Daichi noticed a text from Yui. He sighed. Surely he would forget all of this by tomorrow. Everything was fine. He just had to continue on like normal - normal girlfriend, normal friends and normal studies.

But nothing from the party onwards was going to be normal for Daichi.


	2. normal cafeteria interactions

Classes started a week after that party. Daichi hadn’t seen his mystery boy since then, at any party he went to. He internally thanked whatever God was out there for giving him that, at least. He was thankful he hadn’t seen Suga, to be honest. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about their almost-kiss. And he definitely hadn’t told Yui about it. It didn’t even mean anything anyway. 

This was what Daichi was trying to convince himself of as he sat in the lecture hall, listening to his professor drag on about whatever it was he was supposed to be taking notes about. He swore internally, realising he had missed slides of important notes because he had been thinking so hard about not thinking about Suga.

Fuck. This was so stupid.

He didn’t even know the guy. Maybe it was just the shock of such a sudden encounter that was getting to him. 

_Yeah. Yeah, that’s got to be it_ he thought to himself, as the professor began to wind down to the end of the class. _Shock encounter_.

The end of the class came soon afterwards. Daichi slowly packed himself up and headed out of the hall, making his way through the corridors with the rest of the students. He decided that he’d grab something from the campus cafe before heading back to his room. He ordered himself some food, collecting it before turning on his heel.

And immediately stopping in his tracks. 

A few tables down from him, sat Suga. He was sitting on his laptop, earphones in. He was seemingly typing away at his laptop, ever so often sipping on his coffee and leaning his head in one hand. He was as pretty as Daichi remembered, but in a different way. He looked so similar yet so different; he was wearing a washed-out burgundy jumper with a white collar and khaki-coloured pants. He had simple white shoes on too. His fashion was cosy and soft. Daichi scowled as he stared at him. He didn’t know how long he was standing before his feet started moving without him really wanting to. He took a deep breath before he sat across from the boy at his table.

The boy across from him jumped a little and pulled out one of his earphones, his face with a hint of surprise.

“Hi?” He furrowed his eyebrows, looking across at Daichi. He didn’t appear particularly angry, more amused and vaguely confused.

Daichi stared for a minute before clearing his throat.

“You’re Suga, right?”

Suga laughed nervously.

“Yes... “ He waited for a moment, “And you are…?” He smiled politely, confused at who this stranger could possibly be.

Daichi sat for a minute, confused. “You don’t remember me?”

Suga smiled sympathetically. 

“Uhm. No, sorry. I don’t. Where did we meet?”

Daichi furrowed his brows. 

“The party where… where you danced on that coffee table? Last week. Wednesday, I think it was. During the first week.”

Suga looked like he was thinking for a minute. He then snickered, before bursting into quiet laughter. Daichi laughed nervously with him.

“What is it?” He asked.

Suga smiled sympathetically at him once again. 

“Oikawa got us all pretty, uhm… coked up that night.” Suga laughed a little. So he was on something, Daichi said to himself in his head.

“I don’t remember a lot of it. Did we hook up?” The grey-haired boy asked bluntly. Daichi choked on nothing, spluttering into his hand. Suga just stared at him.

“No! No, nothing like that. I’m Daichi. Sawamura. We just met... briefly. I just, uhm… didn’t know who you were.”

Suga continued to stare across at him.

“...But I wanted to know who you were.” Daichi finished, looking away from Suga for a second to sip some coffee, before looking back up into sparkling eyes. He was smiling.

“You wanted to get to know me?” He grinned, leaned forward into his hand, getting closer to Daichi. “Are you sure we didn’t hook up?”

“I’m sure. I don’t think my girlfriend would be particularly happy about it.”

Suga’s face dropped slightly, subtly enough that Daichi didn’t really notice anything, but he kept smiling at him. 

“So you want to be friends with me?” He turned the conversation back on them, wanting to avoid any more girlfriend talk.

“Huh? Yeah... Yeah I guess I do.”

“Oh god,” Suga rolled his eyes, “try to sound a little more sure of it, Daichi.”

Daichi blinked slightly - why did he like when Suga said his name? He took another drink of his coffee. “You know,” he started, “we probably would’ve met anyways. With Iwaizumi and Oikawa seeing one another.”

“Almost like fate isn’t it? We were always destined to meet.” Suga acted out dramatically and laughed again - music to Daichi’s ears. _Stop it, Daichi. You’re not thinking straight_. 

“Don’t get me started on those two though.” Daichi was snapped back to reality at the sound of Suga’s complaint. “Literally all they ever do is bicker and then either Oikawa starts crying or they furiously make out. I really don’t know how they’ve lasted as long as they have. They’ve known each other since high school, you see, and apparently they’ve ‘always been in love’ with each other. It’s such bullshit if you ask me. There’s no way in hell either of them actually know what love is.” Suga calmly vented to Daichi, who for the first time in both of their encounters, laughed.

“What’s funny?” Suga asked, furrowing his eyebrows softly.

“It’s just how insanely pessimistic you are, Suga.” Daichi shook his head, a smile still on his face. “You don’t seem to be the type to not believe in love.”

“To be fair,” Suga sipped his coffee, his eyes never leaving Daichi’s face, “you don’t actually know me, Daichi,” The name again, “and who said I didn’t believe in love? Trust me, wait until you see them go at it. You know, arguing. Oh my god! The argument they had after that party. Nothing is worse than sobering up and having to listen to Oikawa give seven reasons why Iwaizumi was ‘practically cheating’ on him while they were there.”

Daichi started to zone out whilst Suga ranted about his friends. He couldn’t stop getting distracted by his face. Slim and delicate. That’s how Daichi would describe him. He was sculpted, every pose he chose to take in the moment reflecting some kind of art Daichi had seen before in his life. He had never really noticed anyone in that way before. Not even his girlfriend.

 _Well, that’s ridiculous_ , Daichi’s inner dialogue popped up once again, _Of course you think of her that way… right? Now that you think about it, yeah. But why wasn’t she first?_

“Earth to Daichi!” The waving of Suga’s hand in front of the other boy’s eyes snapped him out of his trance. “I asked a question!”

“W-what?” Daichi was entirely stunned from beforehand.

“I asked a question. I asked if you wanted to go somewhere right now.”

“Right now?”

“Yeah, why not?” Suga grinned. “You busy or something?”

_Just say yes. You’re so busy. Yui wants to call. Say yes. Say yes. Say-!_

“No. Not at all.”

_Fuck._


End file.
